1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly, to the processing of a metallurgical slag. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of processing a waste raw metallurgical slag having a heavy metal content which is environmentally undesirable, and to dispose of the raw slag while producing at least one valuable product.
2. Description of Related Art
Not applicable.